Punis moi
by utchiwa79
Summary: Dans une pièce obscure là ou personne ne peut voir leurs plus grandes faiblesse, souffrance et plaisir se mêlent. Une punition différentes des autres qui pourrait bien déboucher sur autres choses  Attention scènes explicites SM -16 Yaoi sasunaru


Punis- moi

L'odeur de transpiration flotte dans la pièce. Un léger courant d'air vient fouetter ma peau nue. Et j'attends, j'attends, tiraillé par des liens de cuir, des liens qui entaillent mes chairs et font couler quelques gouttes de mon sang. Aucune peur ne m'envahit, aucune appréhension, juste de l'attente, une longue et insoutenable attente où mon corps s'engourdit à mesure que ma température corporelle baisse.

Ça fait partie du rituel, de la punition, de ma punition. Mais je l'assume comme j'assume toujours mes actes, même quand ils me mènent ici, dans cette pièce froide et sordide où se mêle avidement plaisir et souffrance. Les souvenirs de nos passages précédents m'assaillent par vagues et à nouveau cette chaleur traîtresse prend vie au creux de mon ventre. Pourtant je continue de résister, je continue de te résister même si je sais que tu finis toujours par me faire plier.

Je ne suis plus en mesure de savoir combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que tu m'as attaché, complètement nu, dans une position qui ne peut rien te cacher de moi. Des lanières de cuir passent sous mes cuisses pour les maintenir écartées alors que mes poignets sont liés au-dessus de ma tête. Je suis suspendu au-dessus du sol. Ma vue est obstruée par un de tes vêtements, il en porte encore l'odeur. Mon corps est fatigué d'être maintenu dans cette position, j'aimerai me reposer mais je n'y parviens pas alors je continue d'attendre.

Tout à coup un bruit me sort de mes pensées, j'entends tes pas et mon corps toujours aussi traître réagit déjà en sachant que c'est toi qui approche. La porte grince, tu ne fais rien pour me cacher ta présence après tout il n'y a que toi qui peut venir ici. Toi et moi. Mon cœur s'affole alors que tes pas te rapprochent de moi, j'essaye d'imaginer ton visage à cet instant, l'expression que tu peux arborer alors que tu me vois ainsi à ta merci, complètement dévoilé et offert et ayant à peine suffisamment de force pour me dresser contre toi.

Tes pas s'arrêtent dans la pièce et je devine que tu choisis avec soin l'ustensile avec lequel tu vas commencer notre séance. Des bruits se font à nouveau entendre et je perçois le tissu de tes vêtements se froisser alors qu'ils tombent sur le sol. Le bruit de tes pieds nus sur le sol me fait presque frémir et je ne peux que me maudire alors que je devine le sourire qui orne tes lèvres.

Bientôt je me perdrais, je le sais, pourtant je ne veux pas abandonner, je ne veux pas me laisser faire, je veux résister, je veux te résister, j'aimerai pouvoir te résister. C'est la dernière pensée cohérente qui me traverse alors que ton souffle effleure mon oreille et que ta voix suave me susurre « l'heure est venue de recevoir ta punition Naruto » Bien sûr tu n'attends pas de réponse de ma part, tu n'attends d'ailleurs aucune parole de ma part enfin pas pour le moment.

Ta voix me fait le même effet à chaque fois, et à chaque fois je me tuerais d'être si faible ou je tuerai pour en avoir plus. Plus le temps passe et plus mes pensées sont brouillées. Mon corps se réchauffe, ma peau se couvre de frissons, ma respiration s'emballe, alors que je ne fais qu'imaginer ce qui va suivre. Je sais que tu es face à moi, ou plus précisément entre mes cuisses, tu m'observes. Soudain un sifflement brise le silence et le fouet s'abat sur mon torse. Ma peau me brûle, la douleur est vive et me transperce mais pourtant aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

Je le savais déjà, le début serait brutal, une manière de me remettre à ma place, de faire regretter mes gestes. Ta façon à toi de me faire comprendre que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme tu le voulais. Que j'ai échappé à ton contrôle. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder davantage que déjà la lanière rencontre à nouveau mon torse. Cette fois elle s'est abattue sur un de mes tétons, je sens le sang s'en écouler. Ici, dans cette pièce, mes blessures guérissent plus lentement, tu as fait en sorte que je souffre le plus longtemps possible, après tout tu connais tous mes points faibles. Tu as pris ton temps pour les apprendre.

Tu ne me laisses pas m'abattre sur cette douleur et le fouet lacère à nouveau mes chairs. Tu aimerais m'entendre, m'entendre hurler, supplier, implorer, mais je continue de te tenir tête, je continue de te défier de par mon silence. Les coups redoublent d'intensité. Mon corps n'est plus qu'une immense plaie mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas pour autant. Chacun des coups que tu me portes trahit une part de ton désespoir, je le sais et au fond toi aussi. J'en suis sûr. Soudain aussi brutalement que ça avait commencé les coups s'arrêtent.

Mon corps tremble, j'ai l'impression d'être en feu alors que mon chakra voudrait faire son œuvre et me soigner. Mes blessures me lancent, la douleur m'étourdit légèrement mais comme toujours tu sais comment faire pour que je me concentre sur toi, juste sur toi. Tu es penché sur moi, le bout de tes cheveux vient caresser le corps que tu as pris plaisir à maltraiter. Je sursaute quand je sens un de tes doigts suivre une marque laissée par le fouet. Le contraste est saisissant, ta peau me brûle par son contact et m'envahit d'une chaleur qui n'a rien à voir avec la douleur que je ressentais quelques secondes auparavant.

Je ne t'ai laissé entendre aucun son quand les coups sont tombés et là, alors que tes doigts retracent les marques que tu as laissées je fais de mon mieux pour ne laisser aucun gémissement s'échapper. Je sais que tu apprécies le combat intérieur que je mène, je me demande souvent s'il en va de même pour toi ou si je suis le seul à me poser toutes ses questions. Mais comme toujours plus rien n'a d'importance quand ta langue vient remplacer tes doigts. Ce qui me submerge n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque chaleur, non, ça s'apparenterait plus à une impression dévastatrice de n'être qu'un objet dans tes mains, l'impression d'être à ta merci et pourtant je crois que je ne donnerai ma place à personne.

C'est quand cette pensée m'atteint finalement que je laisse mon premier gémissement filtrer. Je sens ton sourire contre ma peau alors que tu sais déjà que tu as gagné. Le contact de ta langue est presque insupportable sur mes blessures pourtant mon corps se tend à sa rencontre. Ce que j'aime me perdre sous ton contact mais en même temps je me haïs pour autant apprécier ça. Je sens déjà mon sexe se gonfler alors que tu rapproches ton corps du mien. J'aimerai me coller contre toi, profiter de ta peau et de ton corps mais tu ne me laisseras pas faire.

Encore une fois aussi rapidement que tes caresses avaient commencées tout s'arrête. Tu laisses un vide froid et indescriptible alors que tu t'éloignes de moi et je ne sais toujours pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou si je dois m'inquiéter d'avoir à ce point besoin de toi. J'entends du bruit et je t'imagine complètement nu à la recherche de l'outil que tu désires. Ta beauté glaçante révélant exactement la froideur de ton être. Tu es un piège mortel à toi seul, si désirable et attrayant et en même temps plus dangereux et cruel que quiconque. Je distingue les bruits de tes pas et je devine que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais. Tu te replaces face moi et encore une fois je ne peux qu'attendre ton bon vouloir.

Je n'attends pas longtemps, en effet rapidement je sens un liquide brûlant couler sur mon corps, cette fois alors que la brûlure de ce liquide touche une de mes plaies je laisse un son pathétique s'élever, un cri, un cri de souffrance. L'odeur m'indique que tu tiens une bougie dans ta main et que tu en verses la cire sur mon corps. J'aimerai te demander pourquoi, te demander d'arrêter mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne peux pas bouger et au fond je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir. Encore une fois mes pensées vont à l'encontre de la souffrance que je ressens et encore une fois tu t'en sers contre moi. Tu ne te soucies pas de ce que je pense et continue de répandre la cire sur ma peau.

Je sens l'odeur de ma peau brûlée et au moment où cette odeur m'écœure tu te rapproches brutalement de moi jusqu'à faire se rencontrer violemment nos érections l'une contre l'autre. Cette décharge de plaisir me fait oublier la douleur de mon corps et l'espace d'un instant je ne sens plus que ça, ton sexe contre le mien, ta peau contre la mienne, ton corps contre moi. Cette simple pensée pourrait me faire jouir mas tu t'assures que ça n'arrivera pas. En effet, là où le fouet avait lacéré mon téton tu fais couler un long filet de cire. Je ne peux retenir un hurlement de douleur qui se transforme en un hurlement de plaisir au moment où tu saisis nos sexes entre tes mains et que tu y appliques un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Je sens tes hanches se mouvoir entre mes cuisses, simulant un acte que je voudrais réel, cette sensation me fait comprendre à quel point j'aime ce contact, à quel point j'aime ton contact. Plus rien d'autre ne compte. Je rejette ma tête en arrière et laisse échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. À ce moment-là, alors que ce plaisir si intense menace d'exploser à tout moment, tu viens mordre violemment mon téton maltraité.

Je ne suis plus sûr de ce que je ressens. Je suis perdu, entre la douleur fulgurante qui me transperce sans pitié et le plaisir de sentir ta langue douce et soyeuse laper quelques gouttes de mon sang qui perle au bout de mon sein. Jusqu'à cet instant je n'avais pas peur mais maintenant alors que mes sens me trahissent, alors que je perds peu à peu le combat que je m'étais juré de gagner, alors que je sais que de toute façon tu y parviendras à chaque fois, la peur m'envahit, ma propre faiblesse me tétanise, cette vérité m'effraie et me paralyse entièrement, me rendant encore un peu plus vulnérable à tes assauts.

Mes peurs se noient dans cet océan de sensations alors que ta langue retrace les contours bruns de mon téton. Mon corps est traversé de tremblements incontrôlables. Ma respiration ne ressemble plus qu'à un pathétique halètement. Ma poitrine se soulève à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide. Et rien ne s'arrange quand tu pars à l'exploration de mon torse. Ma bouche s'entrouvre pour prononcer ton prénom silencieusement. Ce prénom que je connais trop pour l'avoir si souvent hurlé, chuchoté, susurré suivant les circonstances. Pourtant cette fois tu ne l'entendras pas comme trop souvent, tu es trop concentré dans ton ouvrage, trop concentré à me faire ressentir toutes ses sensations.

Soudain, je sens que tu changes de direction, ta langue remonte vers mon visage, elle vient glisser à l'intérieur de mon cou avant de remonter le long du lobe de mon oreille que tu viens mordiller avant de l'abandonner pour venir récolter quelques gouttes de sueurs sur ma joue. Je frissonne un peu plus alors que ta bouche est si proche de la mienne. J'aimerai m'en saisir, goûter ses lèvres affriolantes, les faire miennes encore une fois, mais je ne fais rien, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, je ne veux pas que tu y mettes un terme alors je te laisse faire, je te laisse agir et savourer cet instant ou cette torture est insoutenable. Ta langue retrace le contour de mes lèvres avant de passer furtivement sur elles. Je sais que tu retardes ce moment, que tu te fais désirer et attendre, et moi je ne peux que prier pour que tu m'offres un court instant le baiser dont je rêve.

Mais là encore tout s'arrête brutalement et une nouvelle fois ce froid terrifiant s'insinue en moi à mesure que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je me demande si toi aussi tu ressens ce manque, si toi aussi tu réalises ce qui se passe. Je me demande si toi aussi tu ressens parfois ce besoin vital de me sentir contre toi pourtant encore aujourd'hui je ne te le demanderai pas et aujourd'hui encore tu ne me le diras pas. Comme d'habitude lorsque tu m'auras fais comprendre mon erreur, lorsque j'aurai compris que je ne dois pas m'écarter de ce chemin que tu traces pour moi, à ce moment-là tout s'arrêtera, et tu ne me toucheras plus. Mon enfer recommencera jusqu'à ce que tu en décides autrement. Cette pensée apporte une nouvelle douleur, une chose que je n'avais pas prévue mais qui me ronge un peu plus chaque jour. Et mon corps profite de cet instant de faiblesse, ce moment où je réalise que je ne peux que passer quelques heures en ta compagnie, ce moment qui me brise, une larme s'échappe et roule le long de ma joue. J'aimerai l'effacer, l'essuyer, chasser cette preuve de ma faiblesse à ton égard mais dans cette position je ne peux rien faire d'autre que continuer à t'attendre.

Un bruit métallique m'indique que tu cherches ton nouveau jouet. Il ne te faut pas longtemps pour trouver ce que tu veux et revenir vers moi. Seulement au lieu de commencer tout de suite ton œuvre tu attends un instant, je reste perplexe face à ton geste jusqu'à ce que je sente ta main venir récolter l'unique larme que j'ai laissé couler. Je suis déstabilisé par cette situation, c'est la première fois que ça se produit, la première fois que je laisse échapper une émotion intime, personnelle, j'ai peur de ta réaction, ta main m'effraie tout à coup. Pourquoi ce seul geste tendre est plus terrifiant que tout le reste ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas en mesure de supporter ce contact ? Je tourne ma tête afin d'échapper à ta caresse, je retiens mon souffle, attendant encore et toujours de voir ce que tu vas faire. Alors que j'ai peur que tu arrêtes tout, je subis plus qu'autre chose l'intensité d'un baiser. Ton corps couvre le mien et l'embrase un peu plus, ton sexe roule délicieusement contre le mien et ta langue danse sensuellement avec la mienne. Je suis submergé par l'intensité de ce baiser et je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il veut dire. L'espace d'un instant la peur de te voir partir surgit avant de s'envoler quand ton sexe glisse contre mes fesses.

Lorsque tu romps notre baiser je sais que ce moment d'égarement est fini, ta main quitte doucement ma joue et glisse jusqu'à mon torse alors que tes hanches continuent de faire glisser ton sexe contre mes fesses. Je sais que je devrais redouter ce qui va suivre pourtant je ne peux que savourer le contact de ton sexe palpitant contre moi. J'aimerai m'empaler dessus, l'entourer de mon corps, te sentir au plus profond de moi mais je suis incapable de bouger tant je suis soufflé par ces sensations. Le contact du métal froid sur ma peau me ramène à la réalité. Ce métal sur mon torse me fait penser à un scalpel sa forme lui ressemble, je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder davantage car tes hanches continuent leur travail et affolent un peu plus mes sens. C'est dingue ce que tu m'apportes si près de la jouissance sans même me toucher, c'est ce que je me dis au moment où la lame entaille mon torse, le barrant d'une fine trace d'où s'écoule déjà mon sang. Alors que j'allais crier sous la surprise ta langue vient récolter ce qu'elle a semé et là je ne peux que gémir en te sentant à nouveau contre moi, là où tu devrais être en permanence, là où est ta place.

Ta main libre vient saisir mon sexe délaissé alors que la lame glisse une nouvelle fois sur mon corps avant que tu ne viennes lécher ma plaie. Je ne suis plus que suppliques et gémissements et toi tu continues inlassablement ton manège. Tu appliques un peu de chakra à chaque fois que tu lèches mes plaies, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu fais ça mais après ton passage mon sang ne coule plus. Puis après avoir laissé plusieurs entailles sur mon torse je te sens te décaler légèrement, et recommencer ce traitement sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses. À cet endroit, la peau est plus fine et plus sensible, la douleur est plus vive et presque insupportable pourtant au moment où tes lèvres touchent l'intérieur de mes cuisses la douleur s'envole. Savoir ta bouche si proche de mon sexe me fait oublier le reste.

D'habitude c'est à ce moment-là où les choses sérieuses commencent, à ce moment-là que tu commences à me pénétrer, à ce moment-là que je sais qu'enfin tu es à moi sans pour autant te le dire. Seulement là, cette fois-ci, les choses se déroulent autrement, comme je t'avais senti te décaler, je perçois un nouveau changement de position, un changement qui rapproche ton visage de mon sexe, si près que ton souffle le caresse et le fait vibrer. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine, et un cri puissant jaillit du plus profond de ma gorge au moment où ta bouche chaude et humide englobe mon sexe. La scène ne dure qu'une minute ou deux mais pour moi elle représente bien plus que n'importe quoi et je profite de chaque instant où tes lèvres glissent le long de mon sexe, où ta langue m'entoure et me caresse. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une chose aussi forte que ce que tu me fais vivre en cet instant. Ta langue dépose une dernière caresse sur mon sexe avant de le laisser à l'abandon quelques instants.

J'entends l'objet que tu tenais tomber au sol, tu es toujours là, je peux percevoir ta respiration, entendre son rythme erratique à cet instant. J'imagine que le tableau que je t'offre te plaît et cette pensée se diffuse directement en direction de mon sexe. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, que mon corps ne tiendra plus longtemps à ce rythme et pourtant je sais aussi que tu ne me laisseras jouir qu'au moment où tu l'auras décidé. Tes deux mains se posent sur mon corps meurtri alors que tes lèvres viennent s'emparer des miennes. À mesure que tes mains glissent sur mon corps je sens ton affinité avec la foudre se répandre et me traverser par pique. Pourtant je ne me détache pas de tes lèvres au contraire je presse un peu plus mon corps contre toi. Une de tes mains se faufile vers mes fesses. Tes doigts se fraient un chemin alors que les piques d'électricité se propagent un peu plus dans mon corps. Mes gémissements se perdent entre tes lèvres. Un de tes doigts s'aventure à l'entrée de mon intimité, et la pénètre sans plus de préambule. Pourtant je ne souffre pas, au contraire je n'attends qu'une chose que ton sexe remplace tes doigts même si ce moment me rapproche de l'instant où je devrais me séparer de toi.

Mon corps ne m'obéit plus, le traître, il s'amuse à ruiner tout mes efforts et aime me montrer à quel point je ne me peux me passer de ton toucher. Et mon torse se soulève pour se coller au tiens, seule partie de mon corps que je suis encore libre de bouger, mes lèvres n'arrivent pas à se rassasier des tiennes. Tes doigts inquisiteurs martèlent ma prostate, alors que l'intensité de ton affinité augmente. Mon plaisir doit toujours aller de pair avec ma souffrance c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je sens tes dents se refermer sur ma lèvre et la morde suffisamment pour la meurtrir. Tes doigts me quittent brutalement et avant que je ne puisse me plaindre de ce retrait tu t'enfonces en moi jusqu'à la garde. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine alors que cette intrusion fait un peu plus couler mon sang.

Mais à cet instant ça ne compte plus, tous les coups que j'ai reçus, cette position humiliante dans laquelle tu me tiens depuis des heures, ma propre faiblesse et incapacité à te résister, tout ça n'a plus d'importance et même si mon corps ne ressemble plus qu'à une immense plaie, le plaisir qui coule en moi et plus violent que n'importe quelle autre sensation. Enfin alors que mes dernières forces me quittent, alors que mon esprit vient de sombrer définitivement dans les tréfonds de ton enfer, je te sens en moi, plus vivant que jamais, plus présent que jamais. Enfin tu es à moi.

Lorsque tu me conduis ici, je sais que la douceur n'a pas lieu d'être. Lorsque tu refermes la porte, je sais que lorsque je sortirais la honte qui m'accablera sera telle que je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace pendant un long moment. Lorsque je cède enfin je sais que je me donne un peu plus à toi. Alors je m'attends à ce que tes gestes soient violents comme ils le sont toujours, violents mais en même temps affreusement agréables. Pourtant aujourd'hui encore tu ne respectes pas les propres règles que tu as imposées. Tes gestes se font tendres et doux. Tes mains passent sur mes blessures et les survolent par des caresses aériennes. Mon corps hurle à la libération et toi tu te fais un devoir de retarder cette échéance. Pour la première fois depuis le début j'entends tes premiers gémissements et mon corps y répond en se contractant par à-coups autour de ton sexe.

Cette sensation te fait accélérer et enfin je retrouve un rythme auquel tu m'as habitué. Tes coups se font plus précis et heurtent à chaque fois ma prostate. Ta cadence s'accélère et comme si mon corps ne portait pas suffisamment de marques tu me mords par endroit m'arrachant des décharges de plaisir supplémentaire. Je sens que je craque et alors que j'avais résisté jusqu'à maintenant je le prononce enfin et cette fois tu l'entends. Je reconnais à peine ma propre voix tant elle semble chargée de désir et de bien d'autres choses et je te laisse gagner. « Sasuke j't'en prie » c'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire, mais c'est aussi tout ce que tu veux entendre, ma voix te suppliant, moi implorant pour qu'enfin tu me libères. Tes hanches s'activent avec plus d'intensité, au moment où tu es proche de la délivrance tu reprends mon sexe en main et lui insuffle son dernier supplice. Dans quelques secondes tout sera fini, dans quelques secondes tout s'arrêtera. Même si cette pensée me lacère le cœur, je finis par me répandre dans ta main alors que je sens ta semence couler en moi.

Mon corps tremble et je sens que le tien aussi. Étrangement on dirait que nos respirations se calquent pour finir par s'harmoniser. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout est différent ? Pourquoi mes liens n'ont pas déjà disparus ? Pourquoi tu es toujours en moi ? Bien sûr je ne demande rien, de toute façon tu ne me répondrais pas, et mon corps est bien trop las pour pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Je me contente donc d'attendre, comme je l'ai déjà fait si souvent avec toi même si cette fois est différente. Soudain je sens tes bras m'enrouler et les liens céder. Tu me retiens avant que je tombe sur le sol et m'offre une étreinte rassurante et surprenante. Ma vue reste obstruée et je ne fais rien pour changer ça, je n'ai pas besoin de voir ce qui m'entoure, je connais déjà cet endroit par cœur. Ta peau nue contre la mienne m'offre une douceur incomparable et je me contente de profiter de cet instant de quiétude comme d'un doux répit après une tumultueuse bataille. Le déplacement de l'air sur ma peau m'indique que tu m'emmènes ailleurs mais déjà mes yeux se ferment et me respiration se laisse bercer par les battements de ton cœur. Les dernières choses que je distingue sont le contact d'un tissu doux et soyeux sur ma peau ainsi que mon chakra qui s'active à soigner mes blessures. Tu as aussi retiré le vêtement qui m'empêchait de voir et enfin alors que le sommeil m'emportait j'ai pu sentir ton corps couché contre le mien.

La nuit est à nouveau tombée alors que j'ouvre les yeux. Je mets quelques instants avant de me souvenir de la veille. Aussitôt je me redresse et la mon corps me hurle de me recoucher de le laisser reprendre des forces. Au moment où je me recouche tu passes un de tes bras autour de mon corps et là je suis tellement surpris que j'hésite entre hurler et me réjouir de cette situation. Je me laisse aller malgré moi et me surprend moi-même à gémir de bien-être en sentant ton odeur. Ton corps se rapproche un peu plus du mien et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire. Une part de moi voudrait fuir très loin mais mon corps ne me laissera pas faire. Je prends le temps de t'observer, c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, complètement détendu, serein, en paix. Un doux sourire orne tes lèvres et pour une fois, il n'a rien de sadique ou de moqueur il est juste sincère. Tes fins cheveux soyeux retombent en cascade autour de ton visage et malgré moi je dégage délicatement une mèche qui m'empêche de te contempler.

Mon geste te fait bouger et ma respiration se bloque brutalement de peur que tu n'ouvres les yeux. Tout à coup je réalise que j'ai très peur et que j'aimerai être partout sauf ici à tes côtés, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer quand tes yeux tomberont sur les miens et j'ai tellement peur que je préférerais fuir plutôt que de savoir ce qui m'attend. Mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine alors que ton corps remue contre le mien.

Doucement je vois ton visage s'éveiller, lutter contre le sommeil qui voudrait encore t'emporter mais comme tous les combats que tu commences tu gagnes également celui-là. Tes yeux papillonnent et s'ouvrent finalement pour me laisser me noyer dans leur intensité. Je ferme brutalement les miens de peur de lire dans les tiens un quelconque rejet. Je me prépare mentalement, je sais que ce moment de paix est fini et je te remercie de me l'avoir offert. J'amorce un mouvement pour me libérer de ton étreinte mais à ce moment-là chose à laquelle je ne m'attends pas c'est à ce que tu me retiennes, que tu me gardes contre toi. Je m'attends encore moins à ce que tu poses délicatement tes lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce baiser est différent des autres, ta langue me caresse, tes lèvres glissent sur les miennes, cette fougue, cette intensité m'était inconnues jusqu'alors. Contre ma volonté mes larmes coulent, ce baiser me transperce au plus profond de mon âme, il me fait espérer et même si c'est une façon de plus pour toi de me faire souffrir, j'accueille cette souffrance les bras grands ouverts. Tes mains passent dans mes cheveux et me rapproche un peu plus de toi, je me sens à nouveau en vie, mon corps répond à chacun de tes gestes et ma voix se meure dans le plus délicieux des baisers. Mon corps se détend, à mesure que tes mains le couvrent et lorsque tu mets fin à ce baiser c'est juste pour me caler contre toi avant de me souffler de me rendormir.

Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dois faire mais comme si souvent par le passé je me contente de t'écouter et bercé par les battements de ton cœur je me rendors à tes côtés, sans être sûr de ce qui se passera quand le soleil se lèvera. Sans être sûr de la place que j'occuperai auprès de toi mais en étant sûr qu'aussi infime soit-elle ma place reste avec toi. Alors je continuerai à défier ton autorité, je continuerai de m'écarter de temps à autre de ce chemin que tu traces pour moi, dans l'unique but qu'enfin tu puisses à nouveau me punir. Pour que j'essaye une nouvelle fois de te résister et que finalement je m'abandonne à toi. Parce que même si c'est étrange c'est aussi comme ça que mon cœur t'aime quand tu sais si bien me montrer que souffrance et plaisir se rejoignent bien plus souvent que la majeure partie du commun des mortels le pense.

FINI


End file.
